


As Long As You Want

by enragedbees



Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enragedbees/pseuds/enragedbees
Summary: Roman and Remus aren't the only ones with dominion over the Imagination. Every once in awhile, Deceit goes there to disappear.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roceit
Series: Sanders Sides Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	As Long As You Want

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: could you spare some fluff #5 with roceit please?
> 
> 5\. “Can we stay like this forever?”
> 
> A/N: I didn’t intend for this to be so angsty, I’m sorry. However, I had so much fun writing this, so I’m not that sorry. Thanks for the prompt :)
> 
> (Check out my Tumblr!))

The others didn’t know that Deceit could control the Imagination, too.

They really should have. One of the most important aspects of creation was the deception involved with convincing yourself of a new reality, one where whatever you wanted would be possible. Whether it was writing a story, thinking of new ideas for content, or just plain daydreaming, Deceit played a major part.

He didn’t use it for much. Every so often, he would have a brief desire to disappear somewhere, but the compulsions were few and far between. There weren’t very many reasons Deceit ever wanted to go.

Except for this.

Deceit emerged into the Imagination to find Roman already there, grinning and holding up a picnic basket. A blanket lay on the ground. The area around them was a flat, blank gray, awaiting instructions.

Deceit smiled and walked over to him, greeted him a with a quick kiss, and sat down. Roman followed. He pulled two plates and two champagne flutes from the basket, along with two silverware bundles.

With a wave of Roman’s hand, the plates filled with some kind of aromatic, creamy pasta dish. Roman pulled a bottle of sparkling cider out of nowhere and smiled at Deceit as he popped it.

“How _completely_ appropriate for a simple picnic, Ro,” Deceit chuckled. “Is this alfredo?”

“Close. Carbonara,” Roman grinned, pouring cider into the glasses.

Deceit lifted up a glass and clinked it against Roman’s. He took a sip, then put it down. “Okay, ready?”

Roman nodded eagerly. Deceit looked up, into the empty gray mist, and willed it away to reveal a deep indigo sky.

Deceit couldn’t help but admire his handiwork. The moon was full, golden yellow, and double its usual size. The night was so clear they could see more stars than they ever thought possible. Swirls of purple and blue marked the ethereal atmosphere. Immediately, Deceit felt soft grass against his hand and the warmth of a perfect late spring night. A cool breeze floated past, and Deceit took off his hat to feel it in his hair.

Deceit glanced at Roman, gaping at everything around him. “Damn. You’re really good at this.”

Roman turned and smiled at him, and Deceit’s stomach fluttered. Even after all this time, Roman could make him feel seen.

Deceit wouldn’t be caught dead doing this. The idea of one of the others coming through and finding him was _terrifying._ They would interpret it all wrong and drive Deceit further into the pit of which he was constantly trying to claw his way out. Not only would be massively embarrassing.

It wasn’t that Deceit was ashamed of Roman. He would have given _anything_ to be with him publicly. He wanted to actually _go_ to movie night, to sit close to Roman and lean against him without the others looking at him weird. He wanted to give Roman quick hello and goodbye kisses in the mornings, hold his hand in the common area, fall asleep with him on the couch after a long day.

Deceit wanted nothing more than for the others to see that he was in love with Roman. But they would never understand.

So he had to settle for this.

Deceit had to admit that if this was settling, he would hardly miss the things he couldn’t have. He ate with Roman, enjoying how Roman spent the whole time finding different ways to get him to smile, as if he adored Deceit even half as much as Deceit adored him. They talked for what could have been hours, even though the last thing Deceit wanted to do was keep track of time.

Before long, Deceit had gotten rid of his gloves and his caplet, and was laying down on the blanket next to Roman. Their hands rested entwined between them. Roman had moved closer so that their heads touched. Everything was still, and quiet, and absolutely perfect.

The sky had shifted so that they could see the planets, faded into the inky sky. The brownish-orange streaks of Jupiter took up a third of the vision, and sat behind the stars, looking as if someone had poked a billion holes into the screen of a planetarium. Deceit had picked out Saturn and Neptune to join Jupiter at the forefront of the sky, and they switched between the other planets periodically. The sky never looked quite the same minute to minute.

Deceit let out a sigh as Roman rubbed his thumb over the back of Deceit’s hand. “Can we stay like this forever?”

“As long as you want,” Roman promised. He lifted their joined hands, pressing his lips against Deceit’s knuckles.

Deceit imagined living like this. Never leaving the Imagination, creating whatever reality he wanted, being with Roman where nobody could judge them. It was _so_ tempting.

He knew Roman would come with him if he asked. And he would still be able to serve his function; it’s not like he would be ducking out. They could actually determine the meaning of reality. They could have a life, a home. They could be together.

But it would never be real.

Deceit sighed. Roman turned to him, eyes reflecting the hopelessness and regret churning in Deceit’s stomach. “I know what you’re thinking.”

Roman reached over and wiped away a tear that Deceit didn’t even realize he had shed. “It’s okay to keep doing this, if you want. I know it’s not perfect, but…it’s _something_ , right?”

Deceit nodded. He rolled closer to Roman, and Roman put an arm around him, kissing his forehead. Deceit laid against Roman’s chest.

He didn’t have to go anywhere yet. He could still stay here for a while.

Deceit closed his eyes and fell asleep in Roman’s arms.

~

Deceit didn’t know how long he had been asleep. When he woke up, the scenario hadn’t moved. He sat up and stretched, and Roman sat up with him. Deceit began to stand to dissolve the scenario, but Roman grabbed his arm. His eyes locked on Deceit’s.

“It won’t be like this forever,” he said, with an intensity Deceit wasn’t used to. “One day, they’ll understand.”

Deceit’s eyes stung and he nodded. Roman smiled encouragingly. Deceit took a deep breath and waved his hand.

The sky dissolved from the outside in. The grass floated up in geometric pieces, disappearing into the air. Deceit looked at Roman one last time, who smiled with such warmth as he faded along with the rest of the scenario.

Then Deceit was back in his room.

He picked up his hat and caplet off the ground and put them back on, then slipped the gloves onto his hands and tried to straighten them.

Deceit had spent more than enough time daydreaming. He had work to do.

Deceit took another deep breath, opened the door to his room, and walked out.


End file.
